Always and Forever
by finnickodairology
Summary: Always and Forever. Elijah was never one to throw around words that he didn't mean, so why did he write that in his letter for Elena? Elena becomes a vampire and turns to Elijah for guidance, leaving her watchdogs frantic in her leave. And what's this about a mating bond? / No sire bond.
1. Chapter 1

She found herself running away, drenched in the pouring rain, headed towards the one place that she should have feared. Knocking on the door, she stood patiently, her heart beating frantically as she awaited for the man who she always trusted. Always and forever.

"Elena."

His voice caused her head to snap up, her eye meeting his dark brown ones that were usually so reserved, yet was filled with worry and caution as he took in her appearance. "Elijah." She breathed out in relief, thankful that it was him who opened the door. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I- it's a long story." She said, offering a small smile as Elijah stepped back to invite her in.

"Could I offer you some clothes? And perhaps some tea? You must be freezing." Elijah offered, leading her towards the staircase then to his room. "The bathroom is to your using. I will lay out some clothes for you. You can shower and we'll talk afterwards." Elena thanked him, smiling in appreciation as he walked away, leaving her to her thoughts.

Sighing, Elena went to the adjoined bathroom, stripping from her clothes until she was naked and turned on the shower, sighing in relief as the hot water hit her body. _I'm a vampire. Oh my god- I'm- I'm a vampire_ , she thinks to herself as she stands beneath the water. Sniffling, a tear escaped her eyes, camouflaged in the water that was spraying from the shower head above of her.

* * *

Elijah sat down in a lavish armchair in his study, eyeing a page of his book but unable to continue his reading as his thoughts were centred around the compassionate brown-haired beauty in his bedroom upstairs. _Why was she here? Why was she running? What about her Salvatore brothers?_

A noise caught Elijah's attention, breaking him away from his thoughts as he turned around to see Elena walking in his study. Elena was only wearing his dress shirt that came down to her mid-thigh, her face was clear of make up and her hair wet from the shower, but Elijah thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life, including Tatia and Katerina. Elena was pure, compassionate, brave and caring. She had qualities that just enhanced her outer beauty, causing her to be the most beautiful and shining person in the room, unlike Katerina who used her looks to her advantage and manipulate people, the seductress she is. And Tatia, seemingly innocent but a shameless flirt, soaking up all the attention she got as Elijah came to know at the end of their relationship. But Elena Gilbert, she was something else, and Elijah would be damned if something were to happen to her. He vowed to protect her, make sure that she lived out her happy human life the way she deserved.

"Feeling better?" Elijah said, offering her a cup of tea as he stood up and gestured to the couch in front of them.

"Much, thank you." She thanked him politely, taking the cup and sat on the couch with her legs tucked beneath her.

"Lovely Elena, what happened?

"I'm… Elijah I'm a vampire." She whimpered softly, a tear trailing down her cheek. Frowning, Elijah walked over and sat beside Elena, offering her some comfort at the closeness between them. "Alaric's life was tied to mine and I was in an accident with Matt. Stefan- he- I told him to save Matt first but when came back for me… it was too late." She said, her voice breaking at the end, tugging a part of Elijah's heart.

"Lovely Elena, who would do this to you?"

Elena looked up, shock written all over her face as he said that. _He doesn't know…_ She thought about telling him what really happened, how Rebekkah killed her, but that would make her just like Katherine, breaking family bonds and messing with people. No, she wouldn't be like her.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." She said in a resolute voice, the corner of her lips curving upwards in an attempt of a small smile.

"So you have decided to transition?"

"Wasn't like I had a choice. Damon practically threatened to pour blood down my throat if I didn't do it willingly. And besides, I couldn't leave Jeremy, not after Alaric." She said, a ghost of a smile lingering on her lips.

A layer of comfortable silence was draped around them, it wasn't awkward, no, it was just two friends enjoying each other's presence.

Sighing, Elena shifted to face Elijah whose face remained stoic and reserved. "I heard about Klaus. I'm sorry for your loss. No matter what he did, he was still your brother." She offered softly, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it to show her support.

"Thank you, Elena." He responded, voice full of resignation as he took in the brunette's form, finding himself astounded at the brunette's strength and determination to live. "Lovely Elena, may I ask why you have come here?"

 _Guess I couldn't dodge that question forever,_ Elena thought to herself as she pondered over what to say. "Stefan and Damon, they're having some problems. They both want different things for me, Stefan wants me to be like him, a 'bunny eater' as Damon calls it, and Damon wants me to be like him, to drink from the vein."

"And you? What do you want?" Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I want- I don't know what I want Elijah. All I know is I don't want- I don't need people making decisions about my life for me. I just want to be able to control myself and not lash out and succumb to the bloodlust. And who better to teach me than you, the master of control himself?"

"You want me to teach you how to control your bloodlust?" Elijah asked, a bit taken back at her request. He never imagined Elena Gilbert coming to him for help on this matter.

"If that's okay with you… I mean- Please Elijah? I don't want to hurt anyone and you're the only one I trust. I just can't stay here with all the memories haunting me like this, knowing that I can and will hurt someone because I can't control myself."

"Very well then Elena. It would be my pleasure to help you. But fair warning, if you want me to teach you then we will have to do it my way."

"So it's not up for negotiation?" Elena mused, her lips curling into a sly smirk.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Gilbert." Elijah chuckled, standing up and offering her a hand. "Why don't we stay at your lake house? That way you cannot hurt your friends, but it is still close enough to Mystic Falls?"

"That's a great idea. Oh- but Elijah, the sun…"

"Leave that to me. Now why don't you get some rest. We'll stop by your house so you can leave letters to your friends and get some supplies before we head out to your family's lake house."

"That sounds perfect." Elena sighed, grinning for the first time since her transition. She turned around to go to the room she vacated before stopping and glancing back at the oldest Mikaelson. "Oh, and Elijah?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Great. Now where did she go?" Damon groaned, rubbing his temples in an annoyed matter as he paced around the lounge in the boarding house.

"Look, maybe she needed some time to gather her thoughts and-"

"And eat a few people? Yeah, all we need! Elena on a killing spree. Great job Stef, that ought to earn you some points." Damon muttered sarcastically, downing another glass of bourbon as he shook his head. "You just had to let her die, didn't you baby bro?"

"I never meant for her to die, Damon. She asked me to help Matt first so I did." Stefan explained, sighing at Damon's reluctance to just come to terms with it all. There's no use in dwelling on the past if you can't change anything, right?

"And now the world has one more quarterback. Bravo, brother!" Damon retorts sarcastically, pouring himself another drink and raising it in Stefan's direction. "To you, the hero and saviour." Damon mutters, finishing the drink in one big gulp.

"I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it, Damon. I'll get her back." Stefan glares at his older brother, sighing in resignation before he leaves the house, venturing off to the woods to find Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

A feminine scream tore through the calm morning air, causing Elijah to shoot up from bed and speed towards Elena's bedroom, finding her thrashing frantically in bed. Elena was drenched in sweat from her frantic thrashing, causing a few strands of hair to stick onto her forehead. The scene in front of Elijah caused his heart to clench. _She does not deserve this, any of this._ Slowly, Elijah sat on the edge of the bed, tucking one leg underneath him as he grabbed Elena's shoulder softly and shook her.

"Wake up, Elena. Wake up. It's a dream." He prodded gently, frowning as Elena shot up and gasped.

"Elijah." She breathed out, choking on a sob as her bottom started to quiver frantically, her breaths cutting short and her body wracked in sobs. Elena scooted over to Elijah, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. "I'm such a mess. I'm so sorry." She murmured through her sobs, tear after tear trailing down her cheek and onto Elijah's bare shoulder. Elijah frowned, wrapping his arms around the frail girl as she let out her sorrows to him.

"Sh… It's alright lovely Elena. You're alright." He whispered soothingly, rubbing her back and pulling back to see her red and puffy face. Smiling softly, Elijah reached out and pushed back a strand of hair that was plastered onto Elena's wet face. Seeing the girl so broken caused him physical pain. _She doesn't deserve this pain._ "You're fine. Your family is fine. Your friends are fine." He said, causing her to nod in agreement.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." She mumbled, sniffling as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"You've just transitioned so your emotions are heightened. It's understandable, lovely Elena. We've all been through it." Elijah explained in a soft voice as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. The night of the ball- Esther… she threatened to kill my friends and family, and I-"

"I understand Elena. I can't hold you against your actions. I understand what you would do for your family. I would have done the same. I could never resent you."

Smiling, Elena wrapped her arms around Elijah and hugged him, seeking out comfort from the only person available, not that she was complaining- Elijah was more than just a trust-worthy ally, he had become a friend to Elena, one that she cared for.

Pulling back, Elijah sighed and looked into Elena's brown eyes, full of compassion and love, two qualities that she has proven to him countless times. "Elena, I also need to apologise to you."

"What for? Elijah, you've done nothing but help and comfort me. You've done nothing wrong…" Elena countered, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Elena, one of my sources told me about your incident- when hit your head a few days ago. I rushed to the hospital and saw Meredith Fell with a vile of blood. She told me that you had cerebral haemorrhage, something Niklaus caused, without a doubt. But Elena, Meredith Fell told me she was going to give you Damon's blood." Elena gasped, eyes widening at Elijah's revelation.

"So, Damon- he turned me?"

"No. I heard that your injury was serious so I told Meredith Fell to give you my blood instead, since it would heal you faster. I was afraid that it would be too late and you would die if she used ordinary vampire blood, so I gave her mine… Lovely Elena, it was my blood in your system when you died. I'm so sorry." Elijah confessed, hurt flashing through his eyes as Elena stared back at him, brows furrowed.

"Elijah…" She started off, sighing at the end. What was she going to say? "Elijah, I'm not mad at you. You gave me your blood because you wanted to save me. You saved my life, Elijah. Sure I never wanted to become a vampire, but at least I have a second chance. A choice. Thanks to you. That's something you shouldn't apologise for." Elena said, clasping Elijah's hand with her own before giving it a comforting squeeze.

"That's not all…" Elijah said with a shake of his head. "Because you died with Original blood, you are more stronger than most vampires. Your senses will be more enhanced and heightened, and you will also be more faster. In a matter of hierarchy, you are closer on the top, even though you are a new vampire. You have become a tie to the Mikaelson family. Anyone who seeks trouble with you will face all of the Mikaelson family. Niklaus has made it his mission to kill everyone of our direct descendants out of fear of betrayal, so you are the only direct descendent from my line."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in…" Elena said, giggling softly.

"Yes, well you've met all of the Mikaelsons. What did you expect?" Elijah mused, standing up and offering her a hand. "Now, it seems like we should get going."

"I can't- the sun, I don't have a-" Elijah smirked, clearing his throat to cut Elena off. He sped off and returned in a blink of an eyes, causing Elena to giggle. "Show off." She teased, causing Elijah's carefully schooled features to soften. Completely aware of Elijah's unclad chest, Elena looked down, her hair offering her some cover from the handsome Original in front of her.

"If you would," Elijah said, taking out a small box from behind him.

"For me?" She asked, looking up at him as she took the box and opened it slowly, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever laid her eyes on. "Elijah." She breathed out, shaking her head, stunned at the ring in her hands. The ring was made of delicate, cool silver and had a lapis lazuli stone in the middle. There were branches symbolising a tree that surrounded the lapis lazuli stone, small diamonds at the end of each branch.

"So?"

"Elijah, it's beautiful. But I can't accept this…" Elena said, looking up to meet his dark brown eyes that looking intently at her.

"Nonsense. Elena Gilbert, you are the only direct descendant I have and you need a daylight ring. You, my lovely Elena, should not wear one that does not compliment and meet your beauty." He scolded, causing Elena to smile and shy away from his gaze. Taking her chin and pushing her face up to meet her gaze, Elijah smiled softly. "May I?" At her nod, Elijah took the ring and put it on her ring finger. Perfect fit, Elijah thought to himself.

"Thank you Elijah."

"My pleasure, sweet Elena." He said, kissing her knuckles as released her hand. "Now shall we?"

"Sure, let me just change into my clothes."

"That would be most wise. Your Salvatores would go on a killing spree if they saw you in that." He mused teasingly, causing Elena to smile and shoot him a look as if to scold him if it weren't for the amused grin on her face.

* * *

 **Dear Damon and Stefan,**

 **By the time you're reading this, I'll be gone. I'll be on my way to find some place to practice my control and my vampire abilities. Don't worry, I'm with Elijah, so I assure you that I'm safe. I can't tell you where I'm going but I can tell you that it's a long way from here, to make sure that I don't come back and kill someone if I do have a falling out.**

 **I came to Elijah because he's always so controlled and I knew he would be able to teach me how to control my bloodlust. After all, it was his blood that turned me. Making me his responsibility, as he said.**

 **I know you two are perfectly capable of teaching me but I just need someone who will listen and take my opinion to account, not force me to do something based on their own judgement. I love you both so much, and please hold onto that while I'm gone. Make sure everyone's safe so that when I come back, everything can be the way they used to be. Take care of Jeremy, he'll need you both while I'm gone. Please. He's just lost Alaric, he needs someone to be there for him, and I trust you both with that. Take care of everyone and tell them I love them.**

 **Stefan, I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly and for not telling you. I didn't want to force to to face the blood, knowing how it would affect you and possibly make the Ripper come back. I couldn't ask that from you, and it's okay. I just hope that one day, I will have the same restraint that you do. Please don't worry, I'm safe and I'll call you okay? Don't let Damon force Bonnie into doing a locator spell, because I don't want to be found. I just need time. I know you'll understand and respect that. After all that's one of the things I fell in love with. I love you Stefan, and I'll see you soon.**

 **Damon, please don't lash out and go into self-destruct mode. Please. I know you're mad at Stefan for not saving me first, but please understand and respect that I wanted him to save Matt. And don't go looking for Matt because if he dies then that means I'm a vampire for nothing. I know you Damon, and I know that you have some good in you and I'll miss you so much. I love you too and please don't come looking for me. If you will, I assure you that Stefan will be there to stop you. Just hang on okay? I'll be back before you even know it.**

 **I love you both and I'll miss you. Tell everyone I love them and please don't worry and seek me out. I'm perfectly safe and happy with Elijah. I just need time to learn some control and I'll come back, okay?**

 **Love,**

 **Elena**

"Just great. Now Elena's on the road with pretty boy Original, and we don't have a clue where she is." Damon groaned, throwing the letter on Elena's bed as he paced around the room.

"Damon, she wants time. We should give her at least that. She needs time to come to terms with this and to learn control." Stefan sighed, shaking his head in disagreement as he looked towards his brother.

"And we couldn't have offered her that? Whatever Stef, I've learned the outcome of listening to Elena's pleas, and it always ends up bad. So I don't know about you, but I'm going to see Bonbon and have a little chat."

"Damon." He warned, furrowing his brows at him.

"Step away Stef. Or you'll regret it."

"No, _you'll_ regret it." Stefan growled, snapping Damon's neck, causing his lifeless to drop to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cute PJ's" Damon teased, smirking at her.

"Damon, what? How'd you find me?" Elena growled in annoyance, looking down at her clothes in curiosity. "I'm tired, Damon." She hears herself speaking from the other side of the room, causing her to gasp and look at her replica.

"I brought you this." Damon said, walking over to the other Elena and holds up her old necklace from Stefan.

"I thought that was gone. Thank you." Her memory self breaths out, causing the real Elena to furrow her brows. She sees herself attempting to take the necklace from Damon until he pulls it back and says something.

"I just have to say something."

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" Memory elena retorted, frowning at the elder Salvatore.

"Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." Damon confessed, sighing as he looked up to meet the memory Elena's brown, doe eyes.

"Damon, don't go there." Elena said, shaking her head as she stepped back only to have her wrist caught.

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you an't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does." He whispers to Elena's replica before kissing her on the forehead, a tear slipping down his cheek. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do." Elena raises an eyebrow before Damon compels her memory self to forget and puts her necklace on her neck before speeding out.

Snapping out of the trance, Elena looks down and touches her neck, brows furrowed at the scene that just played out in front of her?

"Elena? Are you okay?" Elijah's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, causing her to turn around to see him.

"Uh, yeah. I think I just saw Damon- I mean, he compelled me and I…"

"His compulsion broke when you transitioned into a vampire." Elijah said before stepping back from the door way to let Elena walk through.

"Something happened last night, while we were on the road. I saw Damon on the road when I broke up with Matt. I thought it was just a dream, but now I know it was just the compulsion breaking. Oh my god." Elena muttered, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe he compelled me to forget."

"Sometimes people do things to protect you, even if you don't understand how right now." Elijah said, causing Elena to sigh and nod.

"I know…" Elena trailed off, leading Elijah to the backyard, near the lake. "Anyway, back to our lesson. What are we doing today?"

"Well, that depends. What have the Salvatores taught you?"

"Seeing as that I ran away two days after my transition, I would say… not much." She mused, causing Elijah to chuckle at her sarcasm.

"Very well, we'll start with strength. Now as a vampire, especially now that you have my blood running through your veins, your strength will be multiplied by a million. First test. I want you to throw this rock as far as you can."

"Um okay?" She said, eyeing the rock Elijah gave her carefully.

"Throw it with all your power. Aim far." Nodding, Elena threw the rock with all her strength, looking at it whiz through the air and over the lake house. "Good job. Now, I want you to break this." Elijah said, throwing something to Elena. Looking at the object in her hands, she saw a stone plaque, with someone's name written on it. "Go ahead." Elena tried to break it, but only managed to make it crack. Smiling supportively, Elijah went over and fixed her grip, telling her to push with all her might. Undoubtedly, Elena succeeded, causing her to break out in a grin, warming Elijah's heart.

"Okay, strength, check." Elena chirped happily, a content smile plastered onto her face. "What's next?"

"Speed." Elijah whispered into her ear before speeding 50 feet in front of her. "Now, I want you to run towards me." Elena nodded, running but not being able to run at vampire speed. Chuckling, Elijah walked over and pushed her back to her original place. "Don't run like usual. Sprint and push off with all the energy you've got. Then when you want to stop, slow down at least 15 feet before your stopping point. Like so," he said before speeding around her.

As a vampire, Elena could see him, although still a bit blurry, but she could see where he was and how he ran, the familiar swoosh causing her to grin. _Who knew this could be fun._

"Your turn." Elijah said, nodding at her happy face. Elena nodded, pushing off the ground with all her might, sprinting and instantly going at vampire speed. She circled the house a few times before slowing down and coming to a stop in front of there.

Grinning like an idiot, Elena leaned down and sniffed Elijah, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in amusement. _What on earth is this girl doing?_ "Human. Hello there." Elena murmured, before stepping back and giggling.

"Ah, our first meeting."

"You sure did leave me with a unforgettable first impression." Elena joked, smiling as she head his soft baritone chuckle.

"Something I acquired over the years, I assure you."

Grinning, Elena walked over and suddenly stiffened, a strong smell of blood hitting her nose. "Elijah." She breathed out, her eyes darting around to find the source of blood that she could smell so strongly.

"Elena, stop. Look at me." Elijah said, walking over towards her slowly, assessing her surroundings. Not moving, Elijah stood in front of Elena, grasping her shoulders to get her attention. Hearing her ragged breath, Elijah quirked one eyebrow, strengthening his grip on her shoulders as she started to hyperventilate. "Elena." He commanded in an authoritative voice, his calm baritone voice long gone. Thankfully, his voice broke the spell, causing Elena's doe eyes to pierce through his.

"Elijah. I don't know what's happening to me." She whimpered, frowning as she took a step back.

"It's perfectly normal Elena. I must say, your control is incredible. No young vampire would have stayed still with the smell of blood so strong in the air, but you managed to do just that."

"But I wanted to Elijah. I wanted to run and find the source and just drain everything from it. Oh my god- I'm horrible." Elena whimpered, turning away to hide her teary eyes.

"When was the last time you drank?"

"When I turned…" Elena sighed, shaking her head in shame.

"Lovely Elena, it is our natural instincts as vampires to hunt and drain every source of blood that we come across. But that being said, we can and should be able to control it. You should not be like Stefan, afraid of losing control that he keeps a tight diet but gets off the rails every time he has a sip of human blood. But you also should not be like Damon who kills and feeds for fun. Elena, as a vampire, you should be able to drink only what you need and not be afraid of killing anyone." Elijah said in a calm and soothing voice, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Will you teach me? Please?" Elena asked hopelessly, turning around to meet Elijah's dark brown eyes that usually held power and radiance, but now held worry and calmness.

"Very well. Why don't we go inside and get you some blood. As a new vampire, you will need more blood in order to adjust to the diet and your body will be craving for more. But nonetheless, this will be our first lesson for controlling your bloodlust." He says, smiling gently as he leads her into the kitchen inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing the red blood bag Elijah was carrying, veins started to appear under Elena's eyes as her vampire features came forward. As soon as Elijah sat down, Elena couldn't help but grab the blood bag and plunge her fangs into it, moaning at the taste of the coppery blood. Hearing her moan, Elijah stiffened, chiding himself for thinking 'ungentlemanly' thoughts of the young vampire in front of him. Drinking till the last sip, Elena threw the bag on the table, her vampire features residing before hesitantly looking at Elijah.

"Sorry." She whispered, clearly ashamed of her actions.

Nodding, Elijah walked over to the fridge, grabbing another blood bag while eyeing Elena who was tapping her foot impatiently. "It's fine. Now, why don't you have another try. Try to restrain yourself this time. Open the bag and pour it into the glass before drinking it."

"Okay." Elena said hesitantly, grabbing the blood bag slowly pouring it into the glass. Halfway there, Elena's grip tightened on the glass as she tried to restrain the urge to just drain the bag dry, causing it to break from her strong grip. As soon as the shards hit the floor, Elena grabbed the blood bag tightly, eyeing Elijah before drinking straight from the bag. Why waste a perfectly good bag of blood? Elena chided herself, but was unable to stop drinking, her vampire urges taking ahold of her whole body.

"Elena." Elijah called out, brows furrowed at her state of bloodlust. "Elena, stop." He reprimanded, his voice strained and oozed power and control, causing Elena to stop drinking and jerk her head his way.

"What? Oh… Oh my god." Looking down at the broken shards of glass scattered on the floor, blood splattered along the floor and kitchen counter, Elena's frown deepened, realising her actions and lack of control. She did this. She couldn't control herself. "Elijah…" She sighed, looking up to meet Elijah's gaze. Mentally preparing herself for Elijah's cruel judgement on her actions, she was surprised when she met his soft gaze, worry the only emotion she could see that was swimming in his dark brown eyes. Then again, why would she think of him like that? _When has Elijah ever judged you,_ she thought to herself as she built up courage to say something to the Original in front of her. "I- I don't know what to say. I can't do it Elijah. I'm so sorry. I don't think I can do this." She whimpered, her brows furrowed in disappointment and despair.

"Elena…" Elijah called out softly, touching her shoulder softly as she dropped her head in shame. "You're a young vampire. Barely a week old. You will need time to adjust. Don't be too hard on yourself, lovely Elena, you will be able to control your bloodlust. I give you my word." He promised, frowning as he saw a tear slide down Elena's cheek.

"Well, you are a man of honour." Elena giggled softly, looking up at Elijah. Sighing, Elena looked around to see the state of her kitchen. "I'm going to clean this up." She said quickly, crouching down to grab the shards of glass shattered along the wooden floor. When she felt her fangs elongating from the smell of the blood splattered, she inhaled sharply, sensing Elijah behind her.

"Close your eyes and control it Elena. Don't let the smell consume you. Don't let it control you." Elijah muttered, eyeing Elena to see her reaction towards the blood. Shaking her head, Elena tried to think of anything besides the blood around her. "Think of anything else. Think of Jeremy, how he's missing you and how bad you want to control your bloodlust so that you can go back to him." Elijah continued on, causing Elena to sigh in concentration. Hearing Elijah's soft words of motivation, Elena felt her fangs retreating back into her gums and the veins beneath her eyes disappearing. Levelling her breaths, she slowly stood up and smiled, turning back to look at Elijah with a happy gleam in her eyes.

"I did it!" She cried out in happiness, jumping and locking her arms around Elijah's neck in a sweet embrace. Startled by her sudden act of happiness, Elijah calmed his nerves before finally putting his arms around her waist to return the hug. Pulling back, Elena giggled and looked back at her mess. "Oh right. I still have to clean this up." She sighed, grabbing a washcloth from the sink and some bleach. "Wait, does being a vampire make it easier and faster to clean thing?" Elena asked Elijah, who was slightly amused by the younger vampires reluctance towards cleaning the mess.

* * *

2 weeks past and Elena had to admit to herself that she has been enjoying this break from her life and the real world as she hides in her family's lake house with only Elijah. Her transition was smooth, a few nervous breakdowns here and there but Elijah, true to his word, had been able to whip her into shape and teach her ultimate control. Without either of them noticing, they were getting closer and closer each day, both of them sucking in each other's presence as much as they can. There have been a few lingering touches, an lot of hugs (on Elena's part) and some longing gazes (on Elijah's part), but both had never seem to realise the growing tension between them.

"Lovely Elena, if you are ready we can presume towards your next lesson."

"Sure, what's next?" Elena asked excitedly, munching on her toast as she look towards the elder Mikaelson who was having a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Drinking from the vein." He said, looking up at the brown-haired vampire as he stopped reading the paper.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the error! I have re-uploaded this chapter and I hope you guys like it! I haven't been writing for nearly a year now because I'm starting university so apologies for the OOC representation of Elena and Elijah. Please tell me if they are OOC and how I can improve! Thanks! 33**

* * *

"What! No, I can't drink from the vein!"

"Elena, if you refuse to drink from the vein you will eventually lose control. This is the best way. You trusted me to teach you, so please trust me when I say this is the best way." Seeing Elena's anxious frown, Elijah offered a supporting smile. Elena had always doubted herself, which to Elijah made no sense.

"What if I hurt someone?"

"You have shown the best control I've ever seen from a young vampire these two weeks, and only had minor slip ups. And if anything does go astray, I will be there to watch over and prevent anything from happening." Elijah assured her. Reluctantly, Elena nodded, sighing as she stood up and looked at Elijah expectantly.

"Well? Let's go." She called out, causing Elijah to chuckle in amusement before standing up and straightening his suit, following his young vampire. His young vampire. That has a nice ring to it. Shaking off his thoughts, he looked forward where Elena walked through the woods with an air of confidence. As a human, Elena was already, by definition, perfect. She was loved by everyone, popular, beautiful on the inside and the outside, and was humble and down to earth. But she was always doubting herself and lacked a sense of self-confidence. However, vampire Elena was just a bit different. Elijah had to admit, vampirism suited her. Elena was still herself; sweet, lovely, compassionate Elena. But now, Elena walked with an air of confidence and just oozed radiance, being more happy and ironically, alive.

"Elijah? Is here okay?" Elena's sweet voice brought Elijah out of his thoughts, causing his eyes to snap up and examine their surroundings. They were at Mystic Falls' neighbouring town, which was perfect for Elena and him.

"Yes, now all you have to do is pick someone." He murmured, leaning against a tree as Elena looked around for a target.

"That man." Elena said, pointing out a slim man in his 20s, carrying a big bag. With their vampire abilities, both Elena and Elijah could see money slipping out of the zipper of the bag and a sheriff looking around for what seemed to be the man nearby, making it clear that the man was not nearly as righteous as he should be. Elijah nodded towards Elena, understanding why she had picked him. It was understandable to pick someone who was 'bad' or immoral as a person to feed on, making it easier for the them.

"Very well. Now remember, only drink what you need. Afterwards, heal him and compel him to forget." Nodding at Elijah's words, Elena smiled and turned away. As Elijah watched Elena saunter off towards the man, Elijah stood cautiously, hearing every word between the two as he examined their interaction.

"Now remind me again. Is stealing a felony?" Elena asked the man as he walked into an abandoned alleyway.

"What's it to you? What's a pretty girl like you doing here anyway? Looking for some action?" The man purred, dropping the bag of cash and cornering her. Smiling devilishly, Elena laughed inwardly, knowing that she could easily overpower him.

"Actually, I am." She said, flipping them over so that she was pining the man to the wall. "This won't hurt. Don't make a sound." She compelled him, before sinking her fangs into his neck, humming at the taste of the sweet, metallic blood from his veins. Taking a few gulps, Elena imagined Elijah telling her to stop in her mind, causing her to break apart from the man's neck. Weird, it's usually Jeremy that gets me to stop, she thought to herself. Looking at the man, she pricked her pointer finger and put it to the man's mouth, looking at the wound that was starting close up. Sighing, she took a handkerchief from her pocket and cleaned up a bit of blood from the wound and the corners of her mouth, thanking God for being a clean drinker. "You will forget this ever happened. You will return the money you stole and will never steal again." She compelled the man, her pupils dilating as the man automatically repeated her words. Snapping out of the daze, he shook his head and excused himself, grabbing the money and headed out towards the bank to return the money. Smiling in content, Elena sighed as she leaned on the wall of the abandoned alley, jumping slightly when Elijah appeared out of nowhere. "Elijah. You scared me."

"A vampire scared? How ironic." Elijah mused, a smile sneaking up his lips.

"I think any sane vampire, werewolf or human would be scared of the almighty Original that is Elijah Mikaelson." She teased, giggling as she walked towards him. "So, how'd I do?"

"Excellent. Impressively so." He praised, quirking an eyebrow in disbelief.

"What? Was that a compliment?"

"Yes, lovely Elena. I am capable of compliments." He chuckled, loving the ways her eyes danced with mirth and mischief.

"I know." She said, hugging Elijah thankfully. "Thank you Elijah. For everything. To celebrate… I propose that we go out!"

"Is that so? How about we negotiate?" Elijah mused, causing Elena's attention to spike.

"What are the terms of this agreement, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"I will go out with you but you have to have dinner with me tomorrow night." Elijah said, smiling softly as Elena faked thinking.

"I'd love to." She chirped, grinning at the dark-haired man as she turned around. "Now, why don't we get back?"


End file.
